More and more users are turning to online resources. Generally, online activities may be tracked for various reasons including, for instance, security. For example, access to an online resource may be granted or denied based on user history. As the type and amount of online access and resources increase, the amount of tracked data may also increase.
Various data processing systems may be available to process the tracked data. The performance of such systems may depend on a number of parameters. Example parameters include the amount of the tracked data, processing power, memory capacity, network bandwidth, and other computing system-related parameters. In certain situations, the parameters may constraint the processing. For example, if the amount of tracked data is too large and the processing power is relatively small, the processing may be fail or may span a long period of time.